The Forgotten One
by JustHappenedToBeHere
Summary: This is the screwed up tale of how a regular, reclusive, lazy human found out who ( and what I might add ) she is. Of course, with the help of three secretive heros; clad in flowing robes of white.
1. Proluge

**Howdy! I started listening to the assassin's creed soundtrack and I got sidetracked. NO PUN INTEND. This is the product of procrastination. Enjoy!**

Rain. Endless amounts of rain.

It poured out of the sky and hit the hot black asphalt leaving a musty smell hanging in the air. The dark clouds moved fast. The wind whipped around ripping branches from trees, felling mailboxes, and roaring out like a raged animal. The streets of this small suburban neighborhood soon began to flood. The tell-tale signs of a hurricane ravished the tiny, sleepy town of La Place, LA. On this particular T-shaped street tucked away in the outskirts of the town, there were six houses. Once you enter the street you see a large beautiful house. Two green trees with large fan-like leaves were on either sides of this house. One tall Cypress tree stood proudly in front; draped with gray stringy Spanish moss. There was a large wooden red staircase leading up to a painted porch, which had two rocking chairs and a small wooden table. Two mostly glass doors rimmed thickly with purple painted wood looked out onto the small front yard. A u-shaped driveway curved around a cluster of bushes, most likely home to a couple of corn-snakes. A faded light shone out of the widows and lightning shook the ground.

A woman with shoulder length silky black hair and beautifully tanned skin walked in front of the door. A toddler, who looked much like the woman, padded beside her holding the woman's hand. The woman paused to look out onto the almost flooded streets. The flowers that she took so much care to plant would be ruined. She pouted. This particular woman looked to be mid 30s to late 20s. The toddler tugged on the hem of her nightgown. She looked at the toddler and smiled warmly before walking into the kitchen. She let go of the toddler's hand to light a few candles. The few candles she lit gave off enough light to see clearly. She leaned on the tile island and sighed. Suddenly she felt a strong arm around her waist. She gasped.

"Will! Don't scare me like that!" She said. The man smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What? Did I scare you? You're so jumpy sometimes, Diana!" he teased. The man, Will, had lightly tanned skin (slightly blemished), and a wide frame. He had a light build and a round face. Stubble decorated his cleft chin and cheeks. His kind brown eyes looked at the woman warmly. The woman kissed him on the cheek.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wook! Ders a person!" The toddler yelled in a young voice from the door.

"What?" Diana said in a concerned voice while walking briskly to the door. "There's a hurricane warning! No one should be outside!" She stood in front of the door.

A woman in a sleeveless long white dress was running down the middle of the street. A golden headdress with intricate design sat upon her head. Her dress had a golden intricate bodice, a train of white cloth trailed from her head dress. She clutched something bundled with white cloth to her chest as she ran.

"What the hell?" Will said seeing the woman run through the rain. She stumbled and fell. Diana Threw open the door and ran out to her. She almost slipped on the steps but made it to her drenched. She knelt by the woman who was trying to get up.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked worried out of her mind.

The woman sat up. She was very beautiful and young. Maybe she was a movie star or something.

The woman still clutching the bundled thing looked at her.

And then she realized something. It was pouring down raining, and this woman wasn't even wet.

The woman took Diana's hand.

"Promise me! Promise me you'll take care of her!" Diana watched in horror as the beautiful woman in front of her aged at an astounding rate. Wrinkles started to form and her hair color faded "She's the last of us! I can feel myself growing weaker and weaker. You _must_ care for her. Please….I'm….Begging you…please."

The woman's hand became bony and fragile. Her body was withering away. She tried to get more words out but her voice had died in her throat. Her skin hung off of her and slowly it turned to dust. The skin disappeared and Diana watched as she saw the muscles rotting then also turning to dust. She found herself holding bones. But they too, crumbled and she was left staring at the beautiful dress and jewelry.

Diana screamed. She isn't in some scary movie! She had just witnessed someone dying! She was scared, Why did this happen to her?! The bundled thing lay within two inches of her. She took deep breaths and picked it up. She was hysterical! What was this woman trying so desperately to save? She slowly unwrapped the bundle. Her fingers were twitching and shaking. She removed the last layer and gasped.

She found herself holding a baby girl. A golden chain hung around her neck, the pendant attached to it was in the shape of two wings attached to a piece of metal with engravings on it. She was sleeping.

What was so dangerous that this woman would run, in the rain, during a hurricane with a BABY?! Diana started to cry. Just then Will came running over with an umbrella and a rain coat on.

"Hey you okay? What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"Hey …Will…You know how you said we should make another baby?" Diana asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah but that's off topic! Come on stand up! We have to- Oh my God." He saw the baby in her arms. "Come on. We have to call the police-" He was suddenly interrupted by Diana.

"Will, I just saw a woman die. The last thing she said was her asking me to take care of her child. I am NOT going to abandon this baby girl." She said forcefully. Diana was now soaked.

Will looked like he was going to protest but he sighed.

"Alright fine. But how are we going to explain how she got here? What about the lady? I don't see her anywhere-" He rambled on.

"We were asked by a friend to take care of her while she went abroad." She said in a deep voice. She gathered the clothes and jewelry and walked back up the stairs. "Don't tell anyone what we saw here today. If the thing that made her run comes to us then we'll tell the same story. This never happened." She said in an off state as she walked into the house.

**I know it's short but this is the proluge!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I am open to criticism!**


	2. Glitches

**Me gusta.**

_A girl sings a nameless tune_

_A man that holds no shame_

_A woman tries to name the tune_

_A boy that is the same._

I sat up on my bed breathing heavily. My body was shivering, covered in cold sweat. I put a clammy hand to my forehead and raked my fingers through my dark red hair.

_Haven't had those kinds of dreams in years. _I thought to myself. I glanced over at the digital clock on my bedside table. 5:30 huh? SCREW THAT! I threw myself against the soft white pillows and curled the white sheets around my half naked body.

_Sleeeeeeeep I need to sleeeeeeeep. _Mentally, I scolded myself for waking up so damn early! When no sleep came I threw the sheets off, grabbed my fluffy blue bathrobe off the floor and wandered into the bathroom. After doing my business I washed my hands and ambled into the kitchen.

_Hmmmm…Should I make an egg? OOOO do I still have some nutella left? When was the last time I went to the store…._ My eyes ran through the contents of my pantry. Quickly I spotted a jar of the heavenly brown paste. I snatched it up and looked for some bread. After finding some I popped two slices in the toaster and set the jar down on the granite countertop.

This got me thinking about when I first got this apartment. After I graduated from college I went to find a place to settle down in. I originally wanted to go live up north, you know, New York, New York. I had stars in my eyes; I liked all the big lights and masses of people. On the way there my car broke down on a high-way. The closest town/city just happened to be Nashville, TN. While I was getting my car towed, I talked to the guy working with my vehicle. He said Nashville is full of kind people, and if you don't mind country music, was great place to live. So I stopped in town and looked around. I decided to stay there for a week and see what this city had to offer. Never left. I found this apartment after three weeks. The lady selling it was kind, and so where her neighbors. Then-

_Ding!_

"OH JESUS CHRIST- That scared me dammit!" I screamed almost tripping over my own two feet. After calming down I grabbed a small plate out of the nearby cabinet and set it on the countertop. Grabbing the hot pieces of bread I flung them on the plate and got a butter knife out of a nearby drawer. I prepared my breakfast and brought it into the living room. After doing so, I went over to the black gaming console and pressed the silver and green button. I set my plate with the delicious breakfast on the coffee table. I walked around the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote I turned the TV on, and then set it to the correct display setting. The Xbox logo flashed on the screen as I seized the black plastic controller. Signing in I leafed through my games.

Fable? Not in the mood.

Minecraft? Nah.

Bioshock? Awesome but no.

God of war? Not right now.

Portal? No I don't want my brain broken right now.

I wanna play something kickass! Maybe a hot character? OOOO I know.

Assassin's creed all the way baby! When I bought the first one, I loved it! The game was awesome, but for some reason it felt so…. wierd….Eh who cares! Let's get it on like Donkey Kong!

In a few minutes I was racing across the rooftops of Jerusalem, hiding in the tea gardens, or looking down at the masses of people below.

"_Viewpoint viewpoint gotta get to the viewpoint"._ I sang in a small voice as I watched Altair climb up a tower. His hand and foot holds where well-placed windows or random decorations. When he finally made it to the top, I made him jump down onto the top of the building. A guard watched over the opposite side of the city as I slowly creped my way behind him.

"Gottcha ya little bitch!" I yelled as the hooded form put a hand on the mouth of the guard and impaled him with his hidden blade. The guard toppled over in pain making a small gurgle before going limp.

"Alright time to-Dafuq?" I starred at the screen, Altair's back was facing me, and when I tried to move the camera or move him nothing happened.

"Move Altair!" I yelled at the TV. Is this a cut scene or something? That's when the hooded form turned its head a bit making only the bottom half of his face visible. Then the unbelievable happened. The screen slowly transitioned from virtual to real, it looked like somebody started to film it instead of program it.

He smirked. The gorgeous, perfectly tanned, FUCKING GOD, smirked. And DAMN it was sexy….but a bit terrifying. He slowly turned is head foreword and I resumed starring at the television with my mouth agape. The screen slowly went back to pixels. You know what? I woke up too early and now I'm hallucinating.

Greeeeeat. I tried moving him again, but this time it worked. I swiveled the camera to see his face. It remained the same it had always been. It was regular.

What the hell just happened?

Maybe it was a glitch. Yeah a glitch that's all.

I resumed playing with an uneasy feeling in my gut until the final mission to kill Robert de Sable was successful.

"Alright! Onto Maysaf!" I said aloud. After playing this game multiple times I know what to expect when I get there.

While Altair fought with the master through my controlling I noticed something odd. Altair's movements where getting softer and as he danced with his blade it looked more graceful. I've been playing this game waaay to much. I took a bite of my yummy breakfast while the screen flashed back to Desmond as he got out of the animus. The crappy ending followed.

I hate how it ends! It doesn't even show the dude trying to escape. I put the controller down and stared at the now empty white plate. I picked it up and headed to the kitchen. After putting it in the dishwasher I looked at the clock on the stove. 8:30 _Well time to work._ I shuffled out of the kitchen and into my study. My real job, well I don't have a real job. I basically buy and sell stocks sometimes if I need cash for something or I do graphic designing for companies. I sat down and browsed through the recents.

After a couple hours of looking at numbers I got distracted and watched youtube videos for a while. While watching some random Lolcat video I heard a knock at the door.

_Funny I usually don't get guests._ I shuffled down a hallway to the front door. It seemed the postman paid me a visit, judging by the cardboard box on my doormat. Swiftly, I undid the locks and brought the mysterious package inside. I closed the door and locked it with my free hand. After bringing the package inside, I set it down on the nearby dining table. I ran to the kitchen to get a sharp object to open the box. After managing to open the box I delved my hands into the foam packing peanuts feeling around for anything inside. My fingers grazed the corner of a smaller box; I lifted the box out of the peanuts and observed it.

Then I gasped. This was the same wooden box I saw as a child on top of my mother's vanity set! She never touched it and she sort of ignored me when I asked her about it. I lifted the lid of the box and inside must've been one of the coolest things I have ever seen.

It was a strangely shaped pendant with little wings on either side. It was beautiful! After setting it down, I searched around in the packing peanuts only to find cloth. This was also lifted out of the packing peanuts. A beautiful white strapless dress emerged from the cardboard box. After more searching I found more things, jewelry I presume, and a headdress. I searched more hoping to find a note or a letter of some sort.

Why would my mom send me this? I don't get it! I dumped the box out on the table. Packing peanuts sprawled out on the mahogany dining table. Not a single piece of paper was found. I looked at the dress. It was soft to the touch and it looked about my size. Grabbing it and the jewelry I ran off to my room.

After untying my robe, I peeled off my tank top and slipped the dress over my head. It fluttered around my ankles. I grabbed the metallic bodice and clipped it on behind my back. I couldn't however put the headdress on seeing as it was too small. Turning to see the long mirror on the left side of the room I checked myself out.

Then it hit me like a brick wall.

_Cosplay! Its cosplay for Assassin's Creed! But why in the hell would my mom send me this? _

After inspecting the headdress closer and comparing it to a poster in my room I realized that the headdress was different. While in the picture the headdress has engravings and intricate details, this one is far simpler and not as complex. _This is weird…_

I quickly unclipped the bodice and flung off the dress. Maybe I rambled on about video games in front of my mom or something. But wait how does that explain the little wooden box? And the necklace? This makes no sense! I grabbed the tank top off the floor and pulled it back on. Snatching the fuzzy bath robe I headed back into the dining room. Slipping the garment on, I tied it around my waist securely.

I lifted the lid of the smaller box and placed the necklace in the palm of my hand. The thing appeared to be made out of gold (how expensive must this have been?) and it was heavy. I set it down.

Just then the phone rang. Running off I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

No one answered. Must've been a butt-dial. I hung up and returned to the dining table. I snatched the necklace off the table and hooked it around my neck. I felt the pendant against my neck; it was cold but warm at the same time, like it was sleeping. _Pfffffft_ this is an inanimate object! No way In-

I turned and saw a woman in the exact same clothing I had tried on earlier. She was floating in mid-fucking-air!

"What the hell? Who are you?!" I screamed. My heart was pounding in my chest. There was a woman in my living room, FLOATING, which had a very strange resemblance to a fucking video game!

Her movie-star-like features suddenly twisted into a sad frown.

"They are coming! You must go now!" She said with urgency. Her voice sounded like a million echoes but not a real sound. She pointed towards the sliding door at the back of the room. "Take the Lace and go! You have no time left! Go now!" She almost screamed at me.

Suddenly my body moved on its own. I sprinted towards the sliding door without a thought in my head. Everything was going too fast! I suddenly saw the keys in my hand and the car underneath me. The road was soon speeding past as I booked it to nowhere.

_What the balls am I doing?_ Was the only thought that graced my mind.

***POV switch***

I ran across the poorly built roofs of the poor district in Jerusalem, dodging racks of clothing and crates. The hot sun licked at the cloak covering my back and seeped through to my flesh. The hood that sat upon my head guarded my identity.

As I avoided the sight of an archer, I dove into a nearby teagarden with large green swatches of cloth covering the opening. The sudden scent of warm soil and fresh herbs filled my noise. While crouching in the center, stepping on some of the green plants, I peeked through gap in the rough cloth that swayed carelessly in the weak wind.

I took out a throwing knife and aimed at the middle-aged archer's stomach. With a flick of the wrist, the knife flew through the air and embedded itself within the archer's body. He screamed and panicked. Blood spilled out of the wound as he tripped and fell over into the congested streets.

I heard the ripples of yells and shrieks. The civilians were probably running amuck through the alleys and roads. I hopped out of the tea garden with the grace of an eagle and surveyed the area. Not too far away was a tall tower bathed in golden sunlight; a small piece of well placed wood perched at the top. I took off, climbing and jumping towards the tower, my feet never stopped moving.

When the base of the tower was a couple meters away I sped up. I ran up the tower with the newly found momentum. My hand caught a ledge and I pulled myself up. Quickly I scaled the building, my hands catching any possible thing that would hold my weight. Finally, I reached the top and swung myself over the ledge stealthily. With these types of towers, there's most likely a guard waiting at the top so I was prepared if he decided to be trouble.

Luckily the guards back was to me. I decided to make my move before he turned around. Quickly I slapped a hand against his mouth and activated my hidden blade. I drove my blade through the sweaty archer's back and impaled many important organs.

I released him and he fell to his knees. Blood filled the man lungs as he struggled to breathe. Fell to his knees in a coughing fit and expired there.

"Rest in peace" I said in reverence.

The presence of another grew behind me. I tilted my head and turned it to the side. I stole a glance behind me and smirked. Maybe it was another stupid guard to avenge his comrade's death?

But no, there was nothing there. The only thing was a shimmer, a distortion in the golden sunlight.

I turned foreword. Maybe the spirits of all the guards I killed are coming to get their revenge? I lightly chuckled to myself. As I synchronized and preformed the leap of faith I couldn't help but feel just a bit uneasy. Like from every point eyes were watching me.

**Dun dun DUN**

**SOOOOOO tell me was this story one I should continue?**

**Is it good?**

**Was it so horribly bad that I left you gagging?**

**LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! **


	3. Naked

**BEFORE I CONTENUE I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MATTER TO DISCUSS**

**Those who reviewed, you have convinced me to make this the best fuckin for YOU**

**JUST FOR YOU**

**Now enjoy this and give me those reviews…. THEY ARE Crucial.**

**(oh yeah, apparently I predicted a hurricane and flood for Louisiana. Whats next? Earth quake in Alaska?)**

***NoTe* there is cursing, nakedness, and weird voices in this chapter…just thought I should let you know.**

**OOOoooOOO**

I sped down the highway in my 2006 silver Honda Civic. Nearly clipping other drivers, I tore down the interstate with a pregnant mind. Thoughts were speeding around my head like a pack of hungry lions chasing prey. _What the absolute fuck just happened? _I pulled over to the shoulder and turned on my caution lights. I am officially going fucking koo-koo for fucking Cocoa Nuts! I banged my head against the steering wheel. _Get a grip, Kara! _I looked down at my covered knees. What I did next surprised me.

I started to cry.

The warm salty taste of humility dribbled down my cheeks and onto the bathrobe making dark circles of indigo. I threw my head back onto the headrest. _Stop crying you wimp!_ I furiously rubbed my eyes with the back of my wrists. I tried to calm down, I really did, but no peace ever came. After what seemed like hours, I processed the past events in my head. It had started out like any other morning, me being a violent, lazy, recluse, (and having some of the palest skin you've probably ever seen) everything was fine. But then these strange things started happening, the X-Box glitching, my deceased mothers' secret box, and then….Her. That woman. She…Must've broken into my house! That bitch! I was fooled by a robber! How stupid-She was floating. She was fucking floating! Was it a robber ghost?

I slapped my hand against my forehead._ I'm an idiot._

I suddenly became very aware of something cold and heavy weighing down on my chest. I looked down, and there sat the pendant my mother had. The strange necklace was dully glowing. With nimble fingers I grazed the very edge with my nail.

The thing started to shine. It grew so bright that I could feel it would burn. As much as I wanted to, I could not tear my eyes away from the light. The thing that creped me out the most was that it felt familiar. The car washed away from my vision and the light enveloped me; it left me feeling like I was in zero-gravity.

I felt warm; as if I were being bathed in sunlight. I closed my eyes.

The feeling consumed my being; I felt it at my very core. I felt loved.

I opened my eyes to see a void of white. I was weightless. I curled into a fetal position, trying to feel more of this warmth.

Something changed. I could feel it shifting within my body. Something brushed against my calf.

My hair. That's not possible. I had my hair short! What is-

An inescapable wave of pain coursed through my body. I screamed in agony but no one was there to hear it. The wave of pain only increased, I screamed and screamed for what seemed like hours.

It hurt. Please! Make it stop! Please…

I saw images. Each of men and women with their backs turned towards me.

A couple stood out from the rest. I reached my hand shakily towards them. "Please! Help me! I-I beg you…" I pleaded in an empty voice. Almost at the same time they turned their heads to face me, but I could not see very well my vision was blurry.

The pain subsided and I fell into the cold unforgiving black of unconsciousness.

**(Altiar)**

I clambered across the buildings of Damascus, thinking only of my mission.

_Nine lives in exchange for one._

I dodged a tea garden and bounded down a narrow strait of wood. My target was a man named Tamir, a black market merchant who serves the Templars. I had just seen the Rafiq, who denied me permission to slay the blasted man. The Rafiq wants me to do a novices work! It's just frustrating! I am a master assassin; I should not be treated like this! I scrambled up a wall hurriedly, the faster I get this done the better. A thought made its way to the front of my mind.

_What if you deserve it?_

If it was real, I would've burnt it. Me, a master assassin? I am a blade in a crowd, able to kill any man with the flick of my wrist, the son of none! I do not deserve such treatment! But I must respect Al Mualim's wishes. If I must kill these men, then I will dispatch them.

I hopped down into an empty alleyway; across from me was the poor district's souk. I made a step toward the busy market place before I heard a sound coming from behind me.

"Please…Help me…" a female voice whispered.

I whipped around daring to see what had called out to me.

But what I saw, even I was not expecting.

**(Ezio)**

The streets of Firenze were congested with people, plenty of pickpockets prey on this type of crowd. I walked through the numerous masses of people. I could hear a lute player coming up on my right.

_Oh good!_ Right now I would rather not have to deal with that! My current mission is to assassinate a couple of strong headed guards who are trying a _coup de ta _on Lorenzo, not trying to get away from an annoying musician. I turned into an alley way that was free of the hustle and bustle of afternoon traffic. A ladder stood against the left wall. I quickly made the decision to climb up the ladder; I always liked being able to get a bird's eye view of everything.

And I mean _everything_, especially with the style of women's dresses today.

_I need to focus more on my mission. After it's done I'll go to the brothel to celebrate my success. _I ran across the rooftops with swift movements, dodging the guards' eyesight, balancing across ropes, climbing over chimneys, and such.

"Hey! You there! Get down this instant!"

_Merda!_

I clambered into a tea garden and waited for the guard to give up. Well that_ was_ the plan,

Until something entered the tea garden.

**(Kara)**

Light seeped into my eyes. The dark blue sky stared down at me and I stared back. The full moon hung in the air like a lazy yellow eye. The sound of wind brushing through grass brought me to my senses.

I suddenly realized how very cold I was.

HOLY SHIT I'M NAKED!

I quickly sat up and covered myself with my hands. I looked around for anything that I could use until I find my clothes. I was in a field, lightened by the moonlight. Rocks and bushes were scatted in a random fashion. NOTHING! No lights, no sound, no tell-tale features of human activity, _Nothing!_

I then noticed my hair.

My dark red hair had somehow grown (!?) to my feet.

What. The. Hell.

I stood up shakily. I pulled on the alien hair and sure enough, I felt it tugging at my scalp. I shifted some of my…long hair out in front of me before I was seen; Which that doesn't seem possible since I'm in the middle of freakin' no-where! I started to freak out. Where's the people?! Where's the civilization?! Where am I?! What perverted, sick, fuck undressed me?! Was I drugged?! What-

_Calm down child._

A voice like many combined resounded in my head. I could not tell if it was a woman or a man "Who-"

_Calm down and listen to me._

"Why should-"

_Because in this time, if a man saw you like that, I would not doubt your death._

"Let me finish a-!"

_Go east; there is a little house with a clothes rack outside, steal-_

"I'm not-"

_You will and you can. Now go._

I dreaming. I fell asleep in my car and now my brain is trolling me. Very funny brain, very funny.

"Who are you?" I asked spinning around but seeing no one. "Answer me!"

_You pitiful child…_

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned the voice. It did not answer. "Hello?!"

I shivered. Why was it so cold here? It was June last time I checked! I shamefully obeyed the voices commands, although I don't know where east is, I decided to go left. I walked, naked, in the grassy field with nothing but my breathing and the sound of my footsteps. I walked for what seemed like ages until I saw a light in the distance, it was very small, but it made me so happy I broke out in a sprint.

Which I regretted seconds later because, well, you know, I'M NAKED.

_There is a woman, a man, and a child in the house. They are all sleeping. If you wake them, the man will think you're a bandit and kill you. Be cautious. He is trained._

"So you're back? Are you actually going to explain something to me or are you going to be a douche and ignore everything I say?" I asked in a whisper.

Of course the voice didn't answer.

"Love you too" I said underneath my breath.

When I got closer, there was indeed a house with a clothes rack outside. The house itself looked like something out of a history book. In the window there was a single candle burning away. Wow, light travels far. There was a small garden to the side. I snatched up some of the clothes without looking at seeing what they were and quickly walked away. A little ways away from the house was what looked like an abandoned stable. There was a small house looking thing and a bunch of stalls with hall piled in them.

_It is safe._

"Aye, sir" I said in a mock tone.

I opened the door to the stable house. Inside I was met with a dirt floor, a rickety desk with a small stool, a fire place already lit up, and a pile of hay with a sheet spread out on top. Home sweet home. I sat down on the stool and dropped the large bundle of clothes in my hands on the desk.

I had a long dark green cape thing, a beige long sleeved tunic-looking object with a small V shaped cut on the collar, grey men's pants or leggings (I can't tell), dark strips of cloth, what I assume to be belts, an actual leather belt, and a pair of brown lace up boots. Well, at least I _have_ clothes and shoes.

"Thank you, but damn you, Voice." I said.

_Why damn me?_

"Because in the short time that I've known you, I know I can't get rid of you."

_Now that, you are right about._

I could almost hear the smirk in its multiple voices. I tried on the tunic, it was tight at the top and went down to my thighs; it was very large at the belly, but I assume that's why I have the belts. I pulled the pants up over my legs. They were so baggy they swallowed me whole; they went right up to my ribs! I remembered for some reason how the assassin's tied there cloaks'n stuff. I tied one of the wide strips of cloth around my waist and put the leather belt on top. I took of the top of the tunic and tied one of the wider strips of cloth around my chest. This was not a simple feat._ There now I can run. _I pulled the tunic back on. I tugged on the long cloak. It fell to my ankles and covered pretty much my entire body. It had a rather large hood that covered my entire head and drooped down in the front. It had two hooks on the front to keep it from falling off. I yawned and stretched. If only I had a mirror to see what I looked like.

That pile of hay suddenly looked very inviting. I fell down and fell myself drifting off into sleep.

**Meep. WOOOOO NAKEDNESS!**

**LAWL IM SO PERVERTED.**

**So let me know how I can make this better for YOU by leaving a comment!**

**So I guess until next time! I PROMISE NOT TO BE SO LATE!**

**Oh yeah and**

**Merda=shit **


	4. You Can Speak English?

**FIRST OF ALL **

**I need to thank doubleleaf on deviant art because I was browsing through his/her pictures when I got off my writers block.**

**THANK YOU.**

**And by the way this story is about to get super confusing really fast.**

**(Ezio)**

I heard the familiar sound of the burlap cloth behind me shifting. I immediately assumed the guard had gotten curious of the tea garden and had stuck his sword inside with high hopes. I turned, instantly activating my hidden blade. When I turned, I realized how wrong I had been. A little girl with long red hair, no more than the age of 7, had hopped into the tea garden and was peeking out of one of the cloth flaps. I could hear her sniffles as if she had just cried.

"Devi calmarti o ti sente ragazza." I said in a hushed tone while deactivating my blade.

She whipped her head around so fast, I was sure she had broken it. At first she was frightened, I could tell when her doe-like green eyes widened in shock, but then, she looked so relived, like she had just found something she'd lost. She furiously nodded her head and knelled down on the cold dirt. She had a dirty white night gown on. I decided she was a runaway, her parents must be worried. A few second later someone's footsteps, not the rooftop archer's, but someone entirely different runs past the tea garden.

"Damn, she got away…" I heard a female voice curse. I then rule out the possibility of this girl being a runaway. When the guard finally gave up I waved her over.

"Who are you, little one? Don't you know it's dangerous being up here? At night never the less?" I asked her in a worried tone.

"My name is- well, that's just it, mister! I don't remember! Everyone I meet keeps speaking weird words I don't know! And you know what, mister? You're the first one I understand!" She replied in Italian with a strange accent. I couldn't quite place it, was almost English but at the same time, not. After a bit of silence I spoke up.

"Hop on my back, I'll take you somewhere safe." I told her in a gentle manner, while turning around. She was hesitant at first, but she complied and put her arms around my neck. I got out of the tea garden, careful not to bang her head against the roof of the shack-like structure.

"Hold on tight, bambina." I said in a careful tone.

"Okay" she responded. Zero kills? Why would a little girl say that? I wanted to ask but I thought against it.

I then took off in the direction of Leonardo's workshop. I free-ran across numerous obstacles, which was not an easy task with a giggling girl on your back. She was laughing with amusement, which I found odd. Shouldn't people be afraid of this kind of thing?

"You are an odd one ragazza" I stated while leaping off a chimney.

"Mister, what's your name?" she choked out between fits of giggles.

"Ezio Auditore de Firenze" I answered back. Together we had a conversation on the way there, I asked about her parents; she asked about mine, we both gave our stories. Her mother was obviously by her description, Muslim or Chinese. Her father sounded of English descent, or French.

"Uncle Ezio! You're so strong!" She said in astonishment.

I frowned at being called 'uncle', it made me feel old.

"Ezio is just fine, bambina" I replied.

We were almost there; I could see the door to the workshop. Suddenly she stopped snickering.

_*ShThunk*_

The sound of an arrow embedding itself in a body rung in my ears. The small weight I had gotten used to fell from my back. _Mio dio._

" Cazzo!" I shouted. I shot my hands out to grab the mysterious little girl I had just befriended. My hands caught nothing but air as she fell to the ground. I kneeled and inspected the wound. An arrow protruded from her right breast and her pretty green eyes grew in shock.

"Wha-", she gasped. "It hurts…Isn't this a dream though? Isn't it?"

The blood seeped out into her dirty white night gown like a vivid red rose. I picked her up bridal style and looked for a way down the building without hurting her further; the cart full of hay in Leonardo's courtyard would have to do. She looked at me.

"Isn't it?" She started coughing. Blood dribbled out of her mouth and down her neck.

"Non parlare piccolo, mi metterò voi per aiutarvi!" I hurriedly told her.

I do not have time to waste! I jumped off the roof and landed in the cart belly up, still protecting the child. I swung my legs over the side of the cart and rushed to Leonardo's door. Still holding up the injured little one I banged on the door.

"Hush hush, I'm coming I'm coming!" I heard the artist call from within.

"Leonardo, hurry!" I yelled out to him.

Almost instantly the door opened and the familiar scruffy face of the talented painter greeted me.

"Ezio why-_Mio dio_- What happened?! Hurry, Hurry! Inside" He said while ushering me into his workshop. He shut the door once I was in. Quickly, he shoved everything off of a table and gestured to it.

"Here" he said getting some strips of linen for bandages. I gently laid the tiny frail body of the strange girl on the wooden table. I swiftly got out of the way as Leonardo took over. I had no doubts of Leonardo's skill of healing, in fact I took an arrow to my arm, and it felt better in a matter of weeks. I paced around Leonardo's small parlor room. Who would want to kill an innocent little girl? Were they aiming for me instead?

"Ezio, hold her down while I take the arrow out!" Leonardo's voice broke through my thoughts. I obeyed the artist's commands. Leonardo had removed the dirty material away from the wound. The little girl had her eyes open with shock, I'm sure if she was sane she'd be screaming in pain. Leonardo had removed the feathered part of the arrow so it would not get in the way of the procedure. I held down her shoulders as the arrow was removed, then cast to the side. Leonardo continued on quickly searing the wound closed on both sides with a hot piece of metal that was roasting in an open flame. The girl finally felt what happened and let out a high-pitched shriek. I winced at that. The same thing happened to me, but in a different location. I know it burns like hell. Leonardo finished cleaning and dressing the wound within the hour.

"Ezio, you should take her to a proper doctor in the morning and see that it is properly healed. After you do that, I want to know exactly what happened that caused this situation. I'm going to bed; she can use the spare room upstairs." The exaughsted man said as he headed off to a side hallway.

"Grazie Leonardo, I owe you." I thanked him.

"As long as you bring me codex pages and not injured little girls, you are welcome to do as you please" He answered while shutting the door to his bedroom.

I gingerly picked up the little girl, careful not to touch her injury and carried her up the small staircase to the upper room. She was still awake, but tired and woozy from blood-loss, I could tell. I opened the door to the spare bedroom and laid her down on the goose feather bed. I walked over to the small wardrobe and pulled out a large tunic. This could serve as a replacement nightgown, right? I looked over and estimated her size. I would have to buy her new clothes. I returned to her side and pulled the tunic over her head. She shifted her arms through the sleeves, wincing when she went to pull her right arm through.

"Do not push yourself bambina." I said in a calming tone while pulling the sheets down on the opposite side.

"Mmm" She replied. She shifted over to that side of the bed. I piled the sheets over her and she snuggled into the covers. I turned to leave but she caught the corner of my cloak.

"D-Don't leave." She said in a tired tone. "I don't want to be alone again."

Alone? How long had it been before she found me? I pulled a chair from the corner of the room to her bedside.

"I won't leave bambina." I comforted her. Her tiny hand snaked into mine

She gave a brief smile before closing her eyes. I am a man of my word, unless I have a reason to lie.

OOOoooOOO

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I woke up with an aching back and drool on my cheek. Wiping the saliva off my cheek, I realized something was amiss. The empty bed stared back as if it were mocking me. _Merda._

I ransacked the room looking for the child. I searched the entire upstairs but no little girl with long red hair was to be found! Oh, if only I knew her name!

_Merda merda merda merda merda MERDA!_

I basically jumped down the steps. A thought ran across my mind.

_What if she left?_

NOT GOOD. She could be captured by slavers or kidnapped or-

The little red-headed girl was sitting on a table braiding the sitting Leonardo's hair. Leonardo was drawing something in a rather large leather-bound book. Both were very into their work.

A wave of relief washed over me, and then the sudden realization of how stupid I was hit me like a ton of bricks. Is this how parenting is? If so, I never want a child, EVER. I'm still gonna go to the brothel but…

"Ezio!" I heard the little ones voice call. "you're finally awake!"

"Oh- yes um good morning" I said in a relived voice. She hopped down from the table, ran foreword and hugged my legs.

"Ezio do you know how to speak English?" Leonardo asked in a serious tone while setting his book on the table.

"No not a word of it. I can however, speak French and German." I answered back ruffling the little one's hair.

"Ezio, do you know what she saying?" Leonardo asked again.

"Yes, of course I do. She's speaking Italian, with a foreign accent of course, but you could still understand it."

"Ezio, she is speaking fluent English, and her wound is gone."

"Leonardo, your just joking with me right? Like my ring finger and all that?"

"Ask her about the wound."

"How is your shoulder?" I asked the little girl clinging to my leg.

"Just fine! See?" She pulled her tunic down just enough for me to see a line of pink scar tissue. It looked like a month old injury. What? How is that possible?

"I have no idea, it is a total enigma. I hear you talking in Italian, she understands and replies in English. You who doesn't know a word of English, are capable you understand what she is saying. I talk to her in Italian, she has no idea what I am saying. I talk to her in English, she understands every single word. On top of that, her wound is miraculously healed. Why? An idea I have not. Ezio how did you come upon a girl as mysterious as this?"

It occurred to me I might have said my thoughts out loud. I began to explain.

"I was running away from a guard on the rooftops, I broke his line of sight and hopped in a tea garden-"

"You hide in tea gardens?"

"Yes, I do. Anyway, while I was waiting for the guard to give up, this little one jumps into the tea garden. I tell her to be quiet. And soon enough we hear footsteps, not of the guard but of some different person. They give up and run off. The guard does as well. I give her a ride on my back to your place. On the way there she gets shot with an arrow. The rest you already know."

"Fasinating!" He said curiously.

"Ezio, I'm hungry." A little voice spoke up.

"Leonardo, will you come with me to the tailors shop and the bakery? It seems this little one is in need of decent clothing and a meal."

Leonardo's eyes flickered to the little girl hugging my leg then stood up.

"Might as well." He agreed happily, "I do need some new charcoal…"

I put the little _ragazza_ on my shoulders, as we walked out the door into the hot sun.

"Leonardo, when did you learn to speak English?" I asked on a whim.

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEW it's done! The third chapter is done! MuAhHaHaHAHA!**

**Translations (according to google)**

**Devi calmarti o ti sente ragazza – "be calm little girl"**

**Bambina- child**

**Ragazza- girl**

**Mio Dio- my god**

**Non parlare piccolo, mi metterò voi per aiutarvi – Do not speak, I will get you to help!**

**Graize- thank you**

**Merda-shit**

**Ok back then ment zero kills after a battle. So everythings OK (Zero kills) they didn't use the term like we do**

**Heeeey guess what! I was diagnosed with scoliosis. AAAAND the muscles in my spine are inflamed!**

**I get to take meds nao! **

**Not only am I blind, nao I'm crippled! **


	5. A Change in Scenery

**ALRIGHT time to clarify!**

**The girl in the house, the girl that disappeared in her car, and the suddenly naked girl are all the same girl! Her parts start with '(Kara)' M'kay?**

**Ezio and Altair are in different times! Once this show gets on the road things'll get clear, and I'm plan'n to take yall for one hell of a ride! **

**Cursing! Yes I forgot! The language is VERY colorful. VERY colorful!**

**(Altair)**

I turned around and examined the empty alleyway. There wasn't a living being in sight, save for the stray cat pawing at something under a blanket. Wait…. The something under the blanket stirred. I shooed the cat away with my foot and crouched by the thing under the blanket. Grabbing the blanket I tore it to the side with a flourish.

An old woman's beady brown eyes stared back at me. She was injured, her right arm would probably be useless if she survived. She did not have much time left, I could tell by the amount of blood that pooled around her body. Who could have done this?

"B- boy…" She outstretched a withered old hand. "R-ruh- Run!"

As soon as the first syllable tumbled out of her mouth I rolled over my shoulder to the right. Not even seconds later, a broad sword imbedded itself in the dust floor of the alley. A templar scout loomed over me as he pulled his sword back to attack again. A steady stream of French insults filled the air when he saw he missed me. I dodged another swing by jumping up and over the bulky man. Seeing an opening, I plunged my hidden blade deep into the towering man's exposed neck. The sword clattered to the ground as his arms went limp. The deep red blood blended in all too well with the templar cross imprinted on his armor. I ripped my blade out of the corpse's neck. The bloodied blade made its way back into the sheath with a satisfying _shink._

I understood the situation far too well now. She was a distraction. It sickened me to the core with what these Templars would do to gain the upper hand. I once again crouched near the dying woman. Her breathing was ragged, I fear if I move her she will get worse.

" Boy… Lend me y-your ear…" She sputtered out. Pity and guilt welled in my stomach. I leaned in closer. "Thank you…" the words died in her throat. Her eyes dulled and faded. I slid my fingers over her eyelids and crossed her arms.

So pitiful was the dead. I mumbled a short prayer, asking guidance for her soul and covered her back with the tarp. So pitiful.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tonight no sleep came. The words of Tamir still lingered in my head. When morning came around and the first few rays of sunlight had touched the floor, I was already packed to leave. I have a three day journey back to Masaf with a full head. Once out of the city, I slipped a coin to the stable boy and took my white mare. I packed some provisions and the necessities in the saddle bags. Mounting the horse I took off, careful not to hit any civilians.

And so it went like this, me pondering the thoughts swirling around in my swollen mind, and the horse trotting onward.

O0O0O

The sun sunk behind me and the sky filled with shades of the most brilliant colors. As assassins we are trained to go days, weeks even, without sleep, but my body was tired, mentally and physically. The horse made its way through a not so empty ravine. A lone abandoned stable stood like a beacon of hope. The horse walked easily into the stable stall, I lazily dismounted and tied the reins in a loose knot. I knew the horse would not run away, but still a little precaution would be nice. I threw open the stable shed door and saw what it had in store. Really it was nothing, a simple wooden desk, a small pile of hay, and an unlit fire place. One look, and it was home. I shut the door behind me half-heartedly. Shuffling over to the hay, I lazily flopped down and instantly fell asleep.

0O0O0

I awoke to the sound of the horse's noisy bray. Almost instantly, I knew all too well what was happening. I leaped up, and was out the door in a heartbeat. There, was what I feared. A hooded stranger was on _my _horse!

"Hey!" I called after them but they did not hear. I sprinted towards them, of course my speed can't match a horses', but the thief had obviously never ridden a horse before. I called out to him more, yelling threats, but it seemed he was ignoring me. I took out a few throwing knives.

_Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent._

The rule echoed itself in my head. I shall not kill him, but wound him. I threw one, aimed for his leg; it missed to my surprise. (I expected better from my intense training) I tried again and again, but they all missed their mark! I saw ahead in the path a fence, knowing that the horse's first instinct was to jump. It would slow them down enough for me to catch up. I smirked beneath my hood as the horse leaped up with powerful hind legs, but the smirk was soon replaced with an awe-struck one. The stranger's hood had fallen, and out exploded long waves of the deepest crimson. I actually stopped to gawk; it looked like blood from a wound, fresh and vibrant. I watched as they disappeared into a large wood.

I can't believe it.

A _woman _stole my horse.

**(Kara)**

Heat. Scorching, blistering, ridiculously hot heat. Why does it have to be so damned hot? I sat up in my bed… wait. Why's my bed all….rough?

"GAH- Holy Shit where am I! Holymotherofsweetmothermaryf uckinGEZUS!" I screamed as I fell from the pile of hay onto the dust floor. Yeah, I remember what happened last night! Me walking buck naked, IN PUBLIC! Why didn't I freak out then? Someone could have seen me! The voice, what- who is- how the- OK OK deep breaths, deep breaths, hmmmm no, not working! Oh FUCK I am so screwed!

I lay there, on the heavenly cold dirt. After a seconds thought I pushed myself up.

. .Nope. This is NOT happening!

I began to pace in the small room. The wooden desk, the burnt-out fireplace, the pile of soft hay, the wooden door.

Control. I need control. Just, think of, ponies or something!

I looked at my ridiculous getup. The cape, the tunic, the belts, the makeshift bra, the comfortable leather boots. Long hair.

Fuck.

Yup. This is one screwed up long inception-like dream. Please say it's a dream… Within a dream….

Sitting down on the stool, I collected the ruins of my mind and began to build again. I sorted things out, in the video games and fiction novels everyone's just jam dandy with time warping! Or kidnapping, or whatever! Just….no.

After several hours (or what seemed like it) I finally was sane enough to explore. Meekly opening the large wooden door I stepped into the harsh sunlight.

Nothing ventured…

I shut the door securely behind me, wouldn't want an animal or something get in. The sun was setting, how long was I asleep? That house. The one I stole from. Should I go back? I began walking towards it, slowly gaining speed. The stable had disappeared from my view as the little house came rearing up in my vision. It's my only known landmark…

_Do __not__ go back there_

Hello voice. Care to explain?

And of course it didn't answer. Standing there, I asked the voice that had decided to form in the recesses of my mind.

Fine then which way should I go? There was a pregnant pause, at least ten minutes went by as not a word was spoken to either one.

_Head back to the stables. There is…a gift. But you must be quick. Do not enter the stable shed._

With that it disappeared. Greaaaaat. The sun slowly sunk as I turned around and made way back to the temporary shelter.

This time I could tell something was different. I could feel it. Something or someone has used these stables. I quietly made my way over to my makeshift residence. The stable door was still shut tight, but the stalls, they were no longer empty. A proud white-furred horse stood restless in a stall, still labored with a leather saddle. Oh good horses! That is EXACTLY what I needed!

_Hurry! Get on and head away from the stables!_

The voice all but screamed in my head. If I was about to steal a horse, I'm goanna do it with my hood up. Makes me feel like an assassin. And assassins, Ho ho! No one fucks with assassins! I'm gonna be all badass now! Check out my sneaky walk! No one can see me, I'm squat running!

_GET ON THE HORSE_

The voice exploded through my head. It was so loud, a dull ache spread across my skull. Now somewhat panicked, my body sort of went on overdrive. I heaved myself up the left side of the giant beast. The horse, to my surprised helped me. Well, sort of. It occurred to me that this was the first time to EVER ride a horse. Good thing I'm not scared of heights…or am I? I-

"Guu-h!" A very_ beautiful _noise escaped my parched throat as the horse suddenly lurched forward. In a matter of seconds the horse was speeding down a dirt road. I was being bumped and jumbled everywhere! It hurt like hell! The reins got flung out of my hands, and my feet lost the stirrups. I was hugging onto the horse's neck for dear life! I tried to scream believe me, I tried, but no sound was heard over the galloping of the horse.

I heard something whistle through the air right next to my head. My first reaction, due to my excessive video gaming was, 'WHO'S SHOOTING AT ME?!' I turned my head to the side a bit to see the assailant.

It was a male figure wearing a funny white getup. It took me a while to realize what he was.

A-Assassin? Should I be happy or sad that he's chasing me?

Wait…..THAT'S A VIDEO GAME! There not supposed to be real!

This has to be a dream! Please be a dream! It's just some bad nightmare, right? Why would it be a nightmare?

When another knife (what I assumed he was throwing at me) barely missed my head, I snapped out of my thoughts.

Oh yeah, blood-thirsty assassin at your heels.

I hugged the neck of the horse even tighter, I was barely holding on! My thumping heart fell into my stomach as I saw fence speeding toward us. We're gonna crash! Turn, turn! Horsey turn! I was too scared to let go of its neck, too scared to close my eyes, too scared to even breathe! The horse didn't even falter, it just sped up and to my surprise, and it jumped. The horse fucking jumped! For the slightest second, we were flying! I didn't even realize that my hood flew back, and the stubborn hair weaseled its way out of my cloths. The horse hit the ground with a loud thud, sending a shock wave through my body. The horse continued on like it was nothing.

I just don't care anymore. Just, please whatever god is up there, laughing at me, just help me get away.

I didn't even notice as we entered a wood. The wood itself started changing, growing, snow began to fall, covering everything with a white dust.

_Be careful what you wish for…._

The voice said with a pride-filled tone as the horse slowed to a walk.

_Because you just might get it._

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING~!**

**And leaving you at a cliff-hanger *w***


End file.
